


Year of the Sloppy Makeout

by TheMockingCrows



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Chubby!John, Dorks in Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-08
Updated: 2012-11-08
Packaged: 2017-11-18 05:24:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/557351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMockingCrows/pseuds/TheMockingCrows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave suggests that he and John should have their own holiday to celebrate their anniversary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Year of the Sloppy Makeout

The wind was cold enough that his fingers kept going numb, tingling and burning when he stuffed them into his pockets. They were cold too, but at least held the empty promise of warming up eventually. He needed gloves. He needed a sweater to dangle over his thin fingers. He needed John to take off his gloves and hold his icy hands till they were both at least slightly warm out here.

The idea of seeing the first sunrise after their one year anniversary was sweet and all, but Dave was beginning to think he’d be freezing his testicles off any time soon. Those baggy jeans weren’t helping much in the insulation department, and the twins were Texan by origin. In Washington they were struggling just to keep from sticking to his boxers in a solid lump of ice.

Don’t even get him started on the dick department.

Really. Don’t. We’ll be here all day, once the sun rises.

John was bundled up good and proper, pajama flannels under his jeans and knee high checkerboard socks in his sneakers. Dave wore crew socks and the baggy dark jeans with rips in the knees from hitting the rooftop too many times during strifes. Where John wore a double layered shirt and a coat whose hood trailed down past his ass, Dave wore a thin comfortable t-shirt and a black toggle coat that settled down to his mid-thigh. It would have been warm, had he been able to produce his own body heat.

Texans were part lizard, apparently, cold blooded as much as John was warm.

Mumbling, Dave scooted up behind his seated boyfriend and burrowed his hands up under his coat, frigid finger pads coming into contact with warmer flesh, soft at his midsection. The proper term would be love handles, he supposed, but he could care less. John hated them, but Dave just said it gave him more to love.

That comment usually devolved into playful hand swatting, then tickling, then lately a quick bit of snogging in private.

Or sitting outside on a rooftop on a clear starry night in winter, apparently.

Surprised by the cold, John yipped and nearly dropped the canister of coffee he’d been about to pour, turning to glare at the familiar shades. Before saying a word, he rolled those bright blue hues and reached his right hand up, catching the aviators and tugging them off.

“Dave. It’s night time, I think you’re safe from bright light. If you’re not bursting into flame from the moonlight yet, I believe your delicate constitution will survive. Also, keep your hands to yourself!”

“I’m cold.”

“Well, let me pour you coffee, and you’ll warm up.”

“I’m lonely.”

“I’m right here!”

“My hands were lonely.”

“Dave, you’re a bag of dicks.. here, look. Fresh coffee, piping hot and sweet like you like it. I even added the cream.” Grinning a crooked, buck toothed smile, the cap was finally removed from the container with a puff of steam. The dark liquid spilled into the waiting cup, a small dribble winding up on the brunettes glove despite his best aiming, proffering the first cup to the man behind him.

“My hands are busy now, I can’t grab it.”

“Dave, will you just take your hands out of my coat and take the cup?!”

“Sorry, can’t. They’re stuck to sexy. I can try to remove it, but I fear it would only follow them like a magnet. You see, it’s bonded now, and if I try to remove it it’d take the skin off. This is serious business.” The blondes grin was wicked as he moved his hands a bit to continue warming them, peering his head over the others shoulder to make slurping noises. Asking for a sip that way.

Though there was plenty of bitching, John obliged him by lifting the cup near his face and tipping it slightly so he could drink deep. The warmth spread burning hot to his tongue, seizing the back of his throat, before spilling down his spine to rest at his core. Already, he could feel his body growing warmer, fingers kneading at his boyfriends sides like a kitten, making him laugh.

“Had enough? There’s plenty more, we’ve got another hour to go, I think,” John said as he took the remainder of the cup away to drink the rest, watching the horizon line. Dave nuzzled at his neck and pulled his hands back towards himself in order to haul John closer, trying to get him onto his lap.

Though there was resistance, eventually the cuddling got the best of him and John relaxed into the embrace, leaning backwards against the narrow chest, tipping his head back to kiss at the jaw spangled in pale traces of 5’o’clock shadow. Dave was notoriously hairless, plagued at most by this, John laughing at his each morning as he got rid of his own evenings growth.

Not enough man grit, Dave, sorry. Better luck next year, junior.

“Hey, I think I see the sky trying to turn colors. It’s lighter at the bottom now.”

“You’re right, it shouldn’t be too terribly long now.. Thank fuck. What do you want to do after this? Go to IHOP or something, then come back and pass out? Or sleep and get brunch later? Maybe walk to the bakery down the street and watch them make the fresh pasteri-“

“Hey, John?”

“Uh.. Yeah?”

“It’s really been a year, hasn’t it.”

“Well, yeah, of course it has. Why else would I want to stay out here all night?”

“I was gonna ask about that, actually. Why stay up all night? Why watch the sun come up like this?” Dave’s voice was soft as he nuzzled and kissed along John’s jaw and cheek, his temple. When the thick glasses were removed, the tender backs of his eyelids were kissed as well.

John hummed and sighed as he relaxed, turning his face this way and that to let Dave kiss wherever he pleased. Both hands reached down underneath his own jackets bottom to link fingers.

“Well.. I guess it’s so we can see something new together. When we first started dating, things were really hazy. You were still in Texas and hadn’t moved yet, we were both trying to graduate on time, time zones, jobs.. For a lot of it, it’s like we weren’t really dating. I kept worrying you’d find someone better locally and not come up here.”

“John, dude, I already told yo-“

“Shut up a sec, lemme just talk. You were worried about the same thing, right?”

“…Yeah. I mean, look at you babe. You’re attractive and sweet, funny personality once you get past the dickish tendencies. Someone’d come along and snatch you up in a second. I’d worry myself sick sometimes that I’d be putting everything on the line to move up here instead of staying local, only to see you found someone else and I’d just be stuck here.”

John smiled and looked upwards, ruffling pale strands of blonde affectionately.

“See? Basically, though, once you got up here we were inseparable. I wanted to spend the 365th day together for a solid twenty four hours, start on a good foot, and then start the closest year we’ve ever had.” He laughed, snorting on the tail end as he looked down, trying to move his face away. “Stupid, huh.”

“Nah. Not at all.” It made sense, really, once he thought it over. “Hey. Why not look at it this way? There’s a New Year, a Chinese New Year, and a fuck ton of other ones depending on which calendar you celebrate. Why not have our own?”

“Our own New Years?”

“Fuck yeah. We’ll make it a yearly thing. Stay up all night, see the sunrise, set off fireworks, have a good meal. Sleep in late together. How about it, babe?” The best way to celebrate an anniversary in his opinion, was to make it as special as possible. Each kiss along John’s face was getting more insistent, nipping the edge of his mouth, suckling gently at his bottom lip before kissing it a few times in a row. Trying to entice him with a few slow kisses.

“Nnn… Okay. OKAY, you win! It sounds good.”

“Just good?”

“Fantastic. Great plan, best boyfriend.. Stop teasing me. Let’s ring this new year in already.” Gloved fingers were carding through the pale strands once more before gripping to pull his face nearer, catching the focus of red eyes, locking on them with a grin.

The sun was rising in the distance, sky breaking pink over the frigid landscape, breaths coming out in clouds as two fools in love made out on a rooftop to welcome a holiday that didn’t exist for anyone but them.

May the Year of the Sloppy Makeout begin.


End file.
